1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market of display devices, serving as connection media between users and information, has expanded. This has brought about an increase in the use of flat panel displays (FPD) such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diodes (OLED), plasma display panels (PDP), and the like. Of the aforementioned display devices, the liquid crystal displays are in widespread use since they can implement high resolution and be configured to have a large size as well as small size.
The liquid crystal display devices are classified into light-receiving type display devices. Such a liquid crystal display device can express an image upon receiving light from a backlight unit located under a liquid crystal panel. The backlight unit may include a light source, an optical film layer, and the like in order to efficiently provide light to the liquid crystal panel. Here, the optical film layer may include a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, a protective sheet, and the like.
Recently, light emitting diodes (LED) have been in widespread use as a light source in the backlight unit. The LEDs are being used as point light sources configured in a package to constitute a unit light source. An LED package is mounted on a printed circuit board for LEDs and attached to a cover bottom by thermal pads having a heat dissipation function.
However, the related art structure has difficulties in heat dissipation, thus bringing about deterioration in heat dissipation properties, and suffers from cost increases incurred by the use of multiple LED packages. Thus, there is a need to improve such limitations.